Ice
by 4everfangirl
Summary: I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it! I'm tired of having to be like this! I just want every thing to be normal again!" 'Well thats too bad.It won't change and you know it.It's your fault. You did this to her, and now you're only hurting yourself.'
1. A Butterfly in a Snowstorm

**A/N Okay, so this is my first fanfiction so be nice! Flames are welcome because I use them to burn down your houses, so comment with caution! As far as pairings go...well im not sure but maybe later. Enjoy! Or else...**

**ClamerDis- **I don't own Naruto, nor do I own its characters. But if I did...evil laugh

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Butterfly in a Snowstorm

* * *

**

_Pissed_.

That's the word that described him the most.

He was pissed at his life, pissed at the main branch, and most definitely pissed at that girls incessive bothering. Now that he thought about it, He was so pissed at everything he didn't really know what he was pissed at anymore.

Neji stalked angrily through the gardens in the Hyuuga Estate. He kicked a birdbath sending it crashing to the ground, causing its inhabitants to take refuge in the skies. The porcelain bath broke into puzzle-piece shards on the ground.

_Damnit._

The boy had stopped to stare at the birdbath, correction, the _pieces_ of the birdbath as they lay on the ground gleaming in the setting sun.

_Great, now I'm gonna be in trouble for that. Another thing to go on my "Things-to-be-pissed-off-at" list._

The brown haired Hyuuga continued his angry pacing. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. He was turned around and was headed for the shattered birdbath when he was startled by the sound of a girl's voice.

"Neji nii-san!" Hinata said loudly, trying to catch the boy's attention.

The sudden sound of her voice made him trip over a tree stump that would have normally stepped over or avoided completely. Neji thrust his hands out below him to catch his fall, unknowingly landing in the shattered birdbath. He yelped in pain and quickly got to his feet. Neji imagined the slow and painful torture of the girl who stood before him as him removed a shard of glass from his palm.

"A-ano nii-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked, obviously concerned.

Neji shifted his glare to Hinata.

"Are youreally that _**dense**_? Do I _look _okay to you? There's glass coming out of my freaking hand. Common Sense would tell you that maybe, just maybe I'm _**not**_ okay."

Closing his eyes, Neji slowly counted to ten in his head before continuing.

"What do you want anyway?"

Hinata cast her look to the ground, to nervous to meet her cousin's hard glare.

"I f-figured that you m-might be hungry, so I brought you something to eat."

Sure enough, the girl carried a tray of two sandwiches (A/N mmm... pb and j), two cups of milk, and a bowl that held a bunch of grapes.

Neji's eyes lowered to the tray. _Surely she didn't think that we'd eat together, did she?_

Hinata raised her gaze to see that of her cousin's, but quickly went back to staring at the ground. A light blush crept across her face.

"A-ano, I thought that maybe we could eat lunch toge-"

Neji cut the girl off.

"What the hell made you think that we, of all people, would eat together? I'd rather dine in the bowels of hell with fucking Satan than eat with you! And to tell you the truth, I don't even think I couldeat this crap you call food!"

Neji was absolutely fuming. His volume increasing with every word he said. Hinata on the other hand, was on the brink of tears. She flinched at every harsh thing he threw at her.

His words were like knives repeatedly plunging themselves into her chest, over and over again.

Neji walked over to Hinata in three quick strides.

" Even if I _could _stomach this shit I'd probably throw it all back up from having to look at _you_ while I eat."

Tears now trailed down the girls face, dripping off of her chin and making dark spots on the tan coat she was wearing.

Neji smacked the tray out of her hands, further more hurting his own bleeding hands. The tray slammed against the wall of a nearby house, leaving splatter marks where the milk had gotten on the wall.

Hinata brought up a hand and was holding it to her chest, as if trying to shield her delicate heart from the older Hyuga's poisonous words.

Neji closed the little distance between them until their faces were mere inches apart. His voice lowered to a vicious whisper.

"I hate you. I've always hated you and I always will hate you! Stop trying to do these little things to bond with me all the goddamn time! Hell, if any thing its just going to make me hate you more! You want me to like you? Then stay the fuck out of my way!"

Neji pushed past the crying girl, leaving her alone to pick up the contents of the tray.

* * *

Neji hissed in pain as he cleaned his wounds. He didn't think the cuts were so deep but they hurt like hell under running water. After cleaning and re-bandaging his hands, Neji went into his room.

The room wasn't anything special. It was pretty bland. The walls held neither posters nor color. In fact, the only things with color (that could be seen) was his bed, which had light blue sheets and a dark blue blanket, and his carpet, which was just tan.

Hiashi had often offered to have it painted, saying that it "Depressed him every time he went in there." but every time Neji declined. Neji liked it that way.

It was white, like freshly fallen snow. It held neither comfort nor warmth, and it kept away anything that did. Looking at his room, Neji often contemplated if he was anything like the snow, and every time he came to the same conclusion. No, he was nothing like the snow.

Although it held no warmth or comfort, it did a hell of a good job bringing it to other people. Snow brought people together. Its tranquil demeanor made one happy and hopeful.

No, Neji wasn't like the snow. Neji was more like the ice before and even after the snow. Ice lacked everything; compassion, love, joy, consideration, and hope. Ice was emotionless. It'd freeze over anything in its path, instantly destroying it. Ice makes one, and only one, promise. That is to melt when it was warm enough, leaving nothing behind.

But in Neji's case, it was always cold.

After slamming the door, the boy flopped on his bed and thought over the events of the day.

_You know you shouldn't have said that_, his conscience repeated over and over again.

"Shut up" Neji said aloud, turning on his side. "She knew better. And if she didn't then she knows now."

_You're being stupid. _The voice echoed through his skull. _You know how sensitive she is. Don't you remember when...

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

" _**Ha-ha you're such a freak!"**_

"_**I know! Look at those eyes!! Why are your eyes so weird?"**_

"_**The better to see you with my dear!"**_

"_**Stop it! Please, just leave me alone!"**_

_**A young Hinata stood crying in front of a group of boys who were teasing her. She was completely surrounded and had no means of escape. **_

_**Where was everyone?**__**Wasn't anyone going to help her?**_

_**The boys kept sniggering and making jokes about her.**_

"_**Bug-eyed freak!" one boy exclaimed, causing the whole group to start chanting "bug-eyed freak" over and over again.**_

_**Hinata covered her ears**__**"Go away! Leave me alone!"**_

_**The boys just laughed and chanted louder.**_

"_**What are you doing to lady Hinata?" a voice said angrily behind the boys.**_

_**The circle parted so all of the boys could look at the newcomer.**_

"_**Nii-san..."**_

_**Sure enough, Neji was glaring at all of the boys who were teasing Hinata.**_

"_**Oh lookie, another bug-eyed fr-"**_

_**The boy didn't exactly get to finish his sentence seeing as he was interrupted by a fist to the face.**_

_**Neji punched him hard enough for one of the kid's teeth to come out **_A/N Let's just say the kid had had a loose tooth. Technically Neji helped him out._** and for his nose to start bleeding.**_

_**Neji glared at the other boys.**_

"_**Unless you want to be next, I suggest you get out of here"**_

_**The boys fled leaving Neji and a still crying Hinata alone. Neji knelt down in front of her.**_

"_**You can't let them get to you all the time. People are always going to make fun of us because of how we look." Neji wiped away a tear that was rolling down Hinata's cheek. "It doesn't matter though. Just remember: you're a Hyuga. Be proud of that. Respect that and they will too."**_

_**Hinata embraced her older cousin. "Thank you, Nii-san."**_

"_**Hinata?" Neji said from his cousin's hold. "How about we keep this a secret. I don't want to get in trouble for hitting people again."**_

_**Hinata pulled back and nodded her head knowingly. A butterfly fluttered past their faces and came to rest on top of Hinata's head. She was preparing to swat it away. When Neji shook his head. **_

_**The boy reached up and caught the butterfly, cupping his hands so Hinata could see before it flew away.**_

"_**See, its not harmless or anything," Neji said showing the brilliantly blue insect to his cousin.**_

"_**Ooh, it's so pretty. I wish I were a butterfly. Then I could fly anywhere!" Hinata exclaimed reaching out to touch it. Once her skin made contact with one of the delicate wings, the bug took off.**_

_**Neji smiled at Hinata's look of awe. **_

_In a way,_ he thought,_ you already are.

* * *

_

Neji sighed deeply, closing his eyes. A loud knock at his door caught his attention.

" What now?"

The door opened and Hanabi stepped into the room.

"Yo Neji, time for dinner."

Neji smirked. Out of all of the main branch members, she was the only one he could stand to be around, even though he hated her too.

"Where's the usual messenger girl?"

"I don't know. She said some crap about having to do something and not wanting tho anger you. Whatever."

Hanabi plopped down on the bed next to him. "What'd you do this time? Did you hit her?"

Neji looked angrily at his younger cousin. " I hardly think that any of this is your concern."

Hanabi just rolled her eyes and laid across the bed."What ever you say Neji. How old do you think I am? Five? I'm going to figure out one way or another so just tell me."

Neji glared at her. "Get out."

The girl just chuckled. "Oh c'mon _nii-san_-,"

Neji cringed

"- I just want to know. Please?"

Neji sighed. He knew she wouldn't leave unless he told her every detail. "I just...said some things to her."

Hanabi clicked her tongue. "Im pretty sure if you got that stick from up your ass you wouldn't be so mean. Well that, or you need to get laid. Big time."

Neji swelled with anger. "Get The Hell Out Of My Room, NOW!!!!"

Hanabi ran out the room, giggling.She poked her head back in the door. " I heard Tenten's single. Maybe you and her can...you know, bow-chicka-wow-wow."

At this point, Neji picked up the nearest object and chucked at her head. She dodged it, poked out her tongue, and ran.

Neji rubbed his temples.

_I'm never having kids.

* * *

_**A/N Soo... what do you think? I know, its pretty crappy and the beginning moves to fast but it'll get better in time, un? Poor Neji. He gets so victimized by Hanabi, lol. Review, unless you're one of those people who correct grammar mistakes all the time because they have nothing better to do with their life, or you're one of those people who are just going to totally dis me by saying it sucks. I know it sucks, you don't have to tell me.**


	2. Striking Matches

**A/N And like magic, it's done!!!! I finally got off my lazy ass and typed this damn thing!**

**This is your turkey and cannibalism day treat** (thanksgiving) **so enjoy another scrumptious chapter of Ice.**

**oh, and by the way, thankyou to salote and HyugaHinatafan820417 for being my first reveiws -gives bacon-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto... but now that you've read this story, I do now own your souls!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Striking Matches

* * *

**

Dinner that night was hell.

Hiashi stared at every person at the table pondering what was the matter. Hanabi was too noisy, Hinata was too quiet, and Neji...

Well Neji was being Neji, which meant he was most likely pissed, _again_.

Hiashi moaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

How the hell had he gotten himself into this?

"I think Neji needs a girlfriend. He's way to cranky. Plus, it would give him less time to throw things at helpless little girls such as myself..." Hanabi said, finishing off her plate. She then whispered, so soft that only Neji could hear, "...And a little more time to Bow-chicka-- OW!!!"

Neji had pinched her under the table before she could finish.

"What the heck was that for!!" the girl said, taking extreme cation to not swear around her father.

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose again. " I do believe that everyone is finished eating, so how about you two-" he pointed to Neji and Hanabi"- clear the plates and do the dishes."

Hanabi shook her head. "_But tou-san_," she wined. "You promised me you would help me practice tonight!! And if we clear the table and do the dishes there won't be enough time left!"

"Jeeze, okay fine. Neji, you and Hinata will be on table and dish duty tonight."

A panicked look crossed Hinata's features._ Oh no... _

Neji looked at him in disbelief. They had never been forced to clear the table, much less with someone he abhorred. "Don't we have people for that? I mean, that's really not our job."

Hiashi had stood up and was walking towards the door. "I didn't ask them to clear the table, I told you to. You will do as I say."

And on that note Hiashi exited the room.

Hanabi leaned against the wall. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to go against tou-san. But look on the bright side, this is time that can be used to build a strong bond between you two, _nii-san_."

Neji shot her a cold glare and Hanabi ran off cackling.

_I should've known that little bitch was the main cause of this._

Neji pulled himself up and glared at Hinata, who refused to make eye contact, then started gathering dishes.

Getting the point, Hinata rose to her feet as well and strolled into the kitchen to begin her dishes.

She turned on the hot water and held her head right over the sink, letting the curls of steam rise into her face and hair. She held her hand under the water, finding it to beburning hot. She did not withdraw her hand, but instead put the other in the water, joining the first.

She relished the feeling of the almost-scalding water against her skin. The physical burn much more pleasurable than the emotional burns she received daily.

Everyday, something new. Everywhere she turned the walls of flames had always risen, keeping her trapped in a toxic, smoke-filled incinerator.

Everyday, she was set aflame, by her cousin, her sister, and even her own father.

Everyday they'd each take turns stoking the fire, until it was built so high that it finally burned out.

Then they'd gather their wood and their gasoline and prepare for the next day.

All they'd leave is a soot covered girl, broken inside.

A butterfly with charred wings, unable to fight or take flight, just sit there helplessly as her torturers would strike match after match

Neji came into the kitchen to see his cousin focusing with great intensity on her hands, now pink with heat. He slammed a couple of plates on the counter, effectively startling her and getting her attention. He smirked and went back to get more plates.

Hinata pulled her hands from under the water, but the minute she did she wished she hadn't. The lack of heat made her skin ache, as if it shriveled to get as close to her muscles as possible

It was freezing.

She began washing the few dishes, regaining mild pleasure whenever it was time for her to rinse with the hot water she loved so much.

Eventually Neji joined her in the kitchen. While she washed and rinsed the dishes, he dried and put up. Neji thought that the ridiculous chore was taking way longer than necessary, and he was right.

He looked over to see what was taking Hinata so long when he noticed that she was once again staring at her red hands underneath the burning water.

She was completely transfixed at the searing pain and the soaring pleasure running through her digits. A small smile played on her lips, almost masochistic.

Neji just watched as she adjusted her arms so the hot water ran directly on her wrists and trickled down through her fingers, tinged in a light crimson color.

_You must always protect Lady Hinata..._

Neji slapped her hands away from the water. She cringed as the cold caught her skin in its horrid embrace.

Her eyes flashed. "What are you doing!" she said before she recognized who she was talking to.

As realization and fear sunk in, her features instantly changed from irritated to defensive

If she could bring herself to look Neji in the eyes she would've saw all the things that usually resided there; hate, anger, confidence, pride. But if she were to look behind those things, she'd find the tiniest shred of sadness and worry.

But that was only if she looked into his eyes. Right now, she couldn't look at any part of him, much less his face.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!!!" Hinata stammered, backing away from her cousin.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

The second Neji decided to make any move towards her, she was already turned around and out the door. He was about to run after her when a thought crossed his mind,

_Why do you even care?_

HesighedWhy _**does**_ he care? He hated her, end of story. There should be no "caring" between the two of them.

So instead of chasing after his cousin, he returned to the dishes.

He rolled up his sleeves and plunged his hands into the dishwater and felt around for any remainders.

_Okay, not so bad. There's only one, two, three, four, five, six, seven..._

Neji paused. These dishes were awfully small. And there were a lot more than he thought. He picked up one of the "dishes" and examined it. It wasn't a dish at all.

It was a shard of glass from a broken plate.

The Hyuga genius cleared away some of the bubbles on top of the water that was obstructing his view of the under layer. The minute he did, he soon regretted it.

Oh, there was glass. Broken glass that he saw clearly. But the real problem wasn't the glass.

It was the water.

The water was Crimson.

Neji yanked his hands out of the water as fast as he could, effectively causing droplets to land on the white shirt he was wearing at the time. The drops of water left tiny pinkish splatter marks on his shirt.

Looking at his hands in disgust, Neji thrust them underneath the running water, which was still burning hot. He yelped and jerked his hands backward at the intense heat.

The boy turned off the faucet and emptied the sink **( A/N Yes, he put his hands back in the bloody water)** of all of its contents; including the water.

After he finished with that chore, he pocketed a small piece of glass and he went upstairs to go to his room, passing Hinata's on the way. He passed it then backtracked and went in without knocking.

Hinata was kind of in the middle of changing into her sleep clothes when Neji walked in.**(A/N Bwahaha! Punishment for not knocking Neji!!)**

He was completely caught off guard by this, as was Hinata. The girl blushed furiously and rushed to cover herself up, diving under the blankets on her bed.

Neji was blushing himself. It was a sickly sight to see his cousin almost completely naked. It also didn't help that her clothes were strewn all over the floor; her lavender and white jacket, purple pants...bra.

_Disgusting_

Hinata avoided his gaze as she spoke in a barely audible voice, "Did you want something nii-"

she paused and took a deep breath. After that mornings events, she suspected that he didn't exactly enjoy being called "older brother."

"Neji?"

Neji wasn't exactly looking at her either. Instead, he focused on a spot on the wall above her head.

Unlike Neji's room, Hinata's was painted in a color other than white. The walls were the lightest shade of purple imaginable, which contrasted from her bed which was the darkest shade of purple. She had a few pictures hung up on her wall; two of butterflies, one in spring perched on a petal of blossoming orchids, and one in winter perched on an icicle as Snowflakes drifted bye idly.

Of course a butterfly in the middle of winter couldn't be possible because the butterfly would obviously shrivel and die.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Yeah, im curious to know what the hell is this?" He pulled out the shard of glass from his pocket.

Hinata opened her mouth but no sound came out. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"I d-don't know what that-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Well , since you can't explain this-" he threw the glass on the bed directly in front of her. "- maybe you can explain to me how blood got in the sink, hmm? Or maybe why you were running scalding hot water over your hands."

Hinata focused on a tiny fiber on her bed trying to get out of the loop of the other threads.

"Look at me, Dammit!!" Neji almost yelled, angrily.

"One of the few times I talk to you and you can't even keep eye contact! What is your problem?!"

Neji went over to the bed and put one knee down on the mattress, trapping Hinata between himself and the wall behind her.

"Let me see your arms." Neji said, his voice shaking a little.

Hinata gasped and looked strait into his eyes.

"No."

The older Hyuga narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think that was a question, it was an order. Now let me see your goddamned arms!"

"Get out of my room, Neji."

Hinata didn't feel comfortable at all. If Neji did decide to do something, all she had to protect herself was the blanket that covered her, because in a fight of physical strength he would always win.

Neji reached a hand out.

"N-Neji, I'm serious, leave me alone!"

His hand came closer still, brushing the part of the blanket that was on her shoulder. After feeling the slight touch, Hinata kicked the knee that Neji was balancing on away, making him almost fall to regain his balance.

The boy stood up and got away from the bed.

"I hate you," he hissed. " I swear it on my life that I hate you. As a matter of fact, if we weren't cousins, I'd probably kill you."

She then lowered her gaze.

"No..."

She gripped the blanket tighter around her.

" I wish you'd just drop dead right now, that'd make my life so much easier!"

Hinata shrunk back against the wall.

"I am so damn sick and so damn tired of you burdening me all the time. Because that's what you are , Hinata, a burden, and a damn heavy one at that. That's all you are, a waste of existence."

Neji turned around and walked out of the room, being sure to slam the door.

Hinata tightened the blanket around her again.

It was cold, but it just got colder.

* * *

"Just one day. Just for one day I wish she would see how it feels to hate someone so much you want to gouge out their eyes. Or rip out their guts." Neji said pacing the floor in his room. 

He plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I hate her so much. All I wanted to do is look at her freaking arms! But no! She had go and do that. She started this and she brought it upon herself. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her..._

It was then that Neji plummeted into his silent dreams.

* * *

_He opened his eyes. What the hell was he wearing? Lavender and white? Why the hell did he have on Hinata's clothes? _

_Ahead of them he saw two kids sitting in front of each other. The girl sat there quietly as the boy explained something, holding something in his hand. _

_This felt familiar._

_Then the girl had started to cry. The boy stood over her smirking._

_What just happened?_

_The small boy suddenly morphed into a teenaged boy. _

_Still smirking, he un-cupped his hands, revealing a bright blue butterfly_.

_He plucked off one of the wings and watched it flutter to the ground, laughing sadistically._

_The girl started to cry harder._

_Neji gasped. It felt like someone had trailed a sword down his back. He looked back to the guy to see his next move._

_The boy tore off another wing._

_Neji grunted as the feeling hit him again._

_The small girl was now at the older boy's feet, begging him to stop. Two vertical lines of blood ran down each side of her back._

_He kicked her away then crouched down in front of the girl. He held out his hand, as if offering the broken insect as a consolation prize. The girl reached for the poor tortured creature but right before she could take it,_

_he crushed the bug in his hand._

_Neji doubled over in pain._

_The girl screamed from the horrid feeling as she suddenly became soaked in blood._

"_Why do you always have to do this to me, nii-san..."_

_

* * *

_

Neji shot up in his bed and wiped sweat from his forehead. Looking out of his window, despite the curtains that hung over it, he cold see that it was morning already.

_What kind of dream was that? Or maybe it was supposed to be a nightmare._

He thought as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

Neji splashed his face with the cool crisp water. He then dried his face and proceeded to look into the mirror.

"Wait a damn minute...something's wrong here."

Neji suddenly gasped.

_The curse seal was gone!_

**A/N - okay...sooo...how'd you like it? It was good, un? okay, fair warning: im seriously gonna screw up the plot next chapter, so get your knives ready!**FUNFACT ABOUT ME: I used to play in scalding hot water when i was little... if anyone cares...

**Anyway, REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!**


	3. Granted Wishes and Dreams Come True

**A/N: Okay, there was a fair warning in the last chapter about me seriously screwing up the plot, so if you're still reading I suggest you stop now. I'm not too proud of this chapter but whatever, you'll see.**

**Oh, and thank you for all of my special reviews ! -Gives everyone bacon-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... if I did the show would have more Kakashi and Itachi than anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Granted Wishes and Dreams Come True**

_

* * *

_

_How is this even remotely possible?_

Neji gaped at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand across his forehead again and again.

"I must still be dreaming," Neji concluded. "I mean I've had this dream countless times. I'll dream that the cursed seal was gone then I'd wake up and poof, it'd be there again! Everyone knows that there's no reverse jutsu for the seal, at least not yet . . . "

Despite what Neji had seemed to deduce, everything seemed quite real to him. He looked outside the frosty bathroom window and saw that it had began to snow overnight. Icicles hung from the top of the window, dripping freezing water on the pane.

The brown haired Hyuga leaned back against the sink and watched snowflakes drift past the window idly.

_This is impossible. I can't be dreaming but this also can't be true. So what the hell is going on here? ...Unless . . . there actually was a reverse jutsu that no one knew about . . . _

"I'll just have to ask Hiashi about it." His stomach growled deeply in protest.

"Okay, I'll just have to ask him later." Neji said, pushing himself off of the counter. He walked back to his room to do the small chores he left unattended He made his bed, picked up any clothes that were on the floor, and rearranged the clothes in his closet by putting the outfits he wore the most in the front and the ones he wore the least in the back.

When he finally finished the tedious chores, he went to put on his hiai-ate, but instead of putting it on his forehead, like would have done normally, he tied it around his neck.

_I might as well flaunt it._

He walked out of his room and started down the hall. He passed Hinata's room and was on his way to the kitchen when he noticed something. He turned around and headed back toward Hinata's room.

The door was open so he walked right in.

"What the hell . . . ?" Neji said looking around.

The room was about as bare as Neji's usually was. It was about as bland as a hospital room. Even the blankets and sheets that rested on the bed were an off-whitish color. This made Neji notice another thing.

Usually Hinata would sleep in if there was nothing important going on, and as far as Neji knew there wasn't any thing of importance happening this morning. Under any normal circumstances, Neji would have been the only early riser but today was different.

Neji walked around the girl's room some more and he noticed another big change. Her room was, for once, cleaned. Not cleaned as in items pushed under the bed and in the closet. No, it was actual clean as in clothes neatly hung up, and belongings neatly organized.

For as long as Neji knew Hinata, she had always been a slob, at least in his eyes she was. Her room was always a mess with clothes and garbage strewn everywhere in the room. There was no way that this room, her room, could be cleaned.

He walked out of the room shaking his head.

_Will wonders never cease? _

Neji continued his journey into the kitchen, where he saw Hanabi eating breakfast at the table. He walked up to her, scowling, and grabbed her by her ear.

"You think I forgot about last night?" he hissed.

Hanabi winced at the pain. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean 'last night'?"

Neji pinched harder. "You know exactly what I mean. I know for a fact that you plotted that whole thing out so I'd be alone with Hinata."

"No, I don't know what you mean, asshole. Now let go of me!"

Neji let go of her reddening ear. She glared at him as she was getting up.

"Plus, even if I did know what you were talking about, who'd want to spend time with you?"

She picked up her bowl of cereal, which still had the same amount of cereal and milk from when she poured it, and threw it in the sink. Milk spattered everywhere and bits of cereal escaped from the confines of the bowl and landed on the floor and counters.

"Bastard," she murmured while walking out of the room.

Neji confusedly watched her walk out of the room.

_That was odd. Something's different about her today. I wonder what she's so pissed at._

This wasn't like Hanabi at all. She would have usually been smug and bratty, but today it seemed like Neji had offended her in someway, so much so that she lost her apatite and left the room.

Neji shrugged and went to go sit down at the kitchen table. He paused when he passed by the sink, remembering the scene that happened last night. He looked in the sink only to see milk sliding down the drain. He let out a sigh of relief and continued to the table.

He noticed that Hanabi left the cereal and milk on the table, so he grabbed a bowl and poured himself some breakfast. He sat down and started shoveling food into his mouth. He never was a neat eater if he didn't have to be. He finished up and put his bowl in the sink.

_Okay, now that I'm finished with that it's time to see what else changed around here._

Neji left the kitchen and walked outside, forgetting that it had snowed. He gasped and turned to get back in the house as quickly as possible.

"Damn, it's freezing out there!"

He made his way back to his room to get a coat, passing a glowering Hanabi on the way.

_Guess she got hungry._

Neji got to his room and went to his closet. He looked for his navy blue coat just to remember that it was dirty.

_Fine. I'll just get the other one._

He then looked for his tan coat, which also wasn't in the closet. He sighed deeply and took out his 'last resort' coat, which was a deep violet. Neji walked outside mumbling something about hating his coat.

Neji started walking to no certain location. He looked up at the falling snowflakes as they drifted through the air, getting caught in tree branches and on top of roofs. A few brushed the boy's heated skin, instantly melting on contact. He wiped away the small droplets of water on his cheeks, smirking.

* * *

"_Lady Hinata come look at this!" _

_The young Hyuga had made a snow angel and carved a halo into the snow above the head. He looked around trying to find his missing cousin. "Hinata?"_

_Suddenly he was hit in the back with a snowball. He turned around to see Hinata holding two more snowballs. She smiled sweetly before throwing another one at her cousin. Neji ducked underneath it and scooped up a handful of_ _snow, made a snowball, and chucked it at Hinata._

_They spent the rest of the day and some of that night playing in the snow. They both came home freezing, soaking, and exhausted. Although they were cold and tired, they wore bright smiles. Neji's coat was draped over Hinata's shoulders to give her extra warmth. She had insisted that Neji kept his coat because he was shivering violently but he just shook his head and told her to keep it._

_They opened up the door to their house just to be bombarded with questions asked by their fathers. "Do you have any idea how late it is?!" "Where were you?" "We were worried sick, what were you dong!?" _

_and at last they said in unison:_

"_Don't you __**EVER**__ do that again!!"_

_They brought their children into the house and sat them down next to the fire that burned brightly in the fireplace while they went to get dry clothes. Holding her hands out to the heat Hinata asked, "That was really fun, wasn't it?"_

_Neji nodded, smiling warmly. "Yeah but I don't think that our dad's appreciated us coming home so late." he said, chuckling lightly._

_Their fathers came back into the room with dry clothing. They changed their clothes and went to bed._

_The next morning both Neji and Hinata were terribly sick. Although Neji was congested and achy, all he could think about was the next time he and Hinata would play in the snow._

* * *

He shook away the memory and quickened his pace. He turned a corner and ran head on into Hinata. She tripped backwards and fell over a stump. Neji noticed that it was the same place where he had scolded her the day before.

Neji held out his hand as Hinata started to get up. She glared at him.

"Would you like to keep that hand?" she asked acidly.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. " I was just trying to help you up, so lose the attitude."

Hinata stood up and looked Neji over. He did the same to her. She was wearing a black coat, not unlike the lavender and white one Neji had seen her usually wear. Her hiai-ate was tied around her forehead with sprouts of hair coming over it and resting on the plate with the leaf symbol on it. The snow clung to her navy hair, making it look a shade lighter in the sunlight. The wind blew gently and a few snowflakes fluttered gracefully to the ground.

Neji sighed. _I should probably apologize. _

"Look, about last night . . . and just now, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to-"

Hinata cut him off. "Why the hell are you talking to me?"

"I– What? What do you mean why am I talking to you? I'm apologizing to you."

Hinata glowered at Neji. "You...apologizing?" she said with mock confusion. "There isn't any thing you can change about my situation, so there's no point in apologizing to me. It's really just a waste of my time."

Neji ran an agitated hand through his hair. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. And Hinata wasn't making this any easier.

Wait. Hinata had never talked to him in that way. What is everyone's problem today? Hanabi was pissed off and apparently so was Hinata.

"Would you please just stop acting like a brat? I came to apologize to _you_, the least you could do is try to hear me out." Neji said forcing himself to keep his voice controlled.

"What will you do if I don't hear you out, hmm? Like I said, it's a waste of my time. I have better things to do than listen to a bastard like you." she said with bald hostility. She turned away from him and started to walk back the way she had came. Neji reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Just listen to what I have to say!" He said through gritted teeth.

Hinata had stopped walking and stood under the weight of Neji's hand. "Let go of me."

"No. You will hear what I have to say. You will listen to me."

Hinata turned around, looking at him furiously. "That's the problem with all of you main branch assholes. You always want branch family to do as we're told and follow you around like little lap dogs. I don't want to hear your sorry ass apology because it won't change a damn thing."

Neji was confused now. What the hell did she mean 'You main branch assholes'? She _**is**_ a main branch asshole! If anything,_ he_ should be the one ranting about how the main branch mistreated _him_.

Hinata removed his hand from her shoulder and began walking away again when she stopped in mid-step. "I'm just curious to know," she started, smirking. She began taking her hiai-ate off. She turned around to face him as she slid it off her forehead.

"What will you do, now that I've defied you?"

Neji's eyes widened There it was. The mark that had mocked him for so many years. It's sickly green color and awful symbolism was banded on Hinata's head.

Hinata had the seal.

Neji was left speechless at her unveiling. They both stared at each other in silence for what seemed like minutes. Hinata staring in a slight superior way, and Neji staring in shock.

Hinata let her cruel smirk resurface again. "Heh, that's what I thought," she said putting her hiai-ate back on. "When it comes down to it, I guess you really don't have the balls to do it."

After saying that she turned and left the scene, leaving Neji bewildered.

After a while he was drawn from his haze of confusion by a wind that chilled him to the bone.

_His own daughter! Why would he do such a thing? This is madness! Nothing makes any sense around here._

Neji's mind was racing. So many thoughts flew through his mind but he had no idea what to think. He then remembered the scene from earlier that day with Hanabi. She also had worn her hiai-ate on her forehead. Did she have the curse seal too?

Neji went to lean against a wall. How had all of this happened? When had all of this happened? He hated having the curse seal but he'd never wish it upon someone else.

_Something is seriously fucked up here and I need to figure out what it is._

* * *

"_Just one day. Just for one day I wish she would see how it feels to hate someone so much you want to gouge out their eyes. Or rip out their guts." Neji said pacing the floor in his room. _

_If Neji had looked out the window, he would've seen a star fall to the ground, as if the sky itself were crying._

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know it was bad. And not just bad, AWFULLY BAD. All caps and everything. It kinda felt like I typed a chapter full of nothingness. Its so hollow and void of soul. And yes, I know...steryotyped wishing...but whatever... --;;**

**FUNFACT: When I typed this, I had just gotten through watching 300, so when Neji thinks 'this is madness' I really wanted to have Hanabi come out of nowhere and say 'Madness? THIS IS KONOHA!!!' and like kick him in the face and run away. You can probably tell why I dismissed that idea XD... Anyway, **

**Review please, especially if you're as pissed off at this chapter as I am.**

**-goes to crawl under rock-**


	4. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**A/N: -walks on to the scene casually- HEY GUYS!! You sure are looking lively today! -dodges kunias , shuriken, scalpels, swords, axes, torches on fire , and a kitten- aww I love you guys too! -gets hit in the face with a dodge ball- well any way... im sorry this took so long. If it every takes this long I give you guys permission to shoot me in the head. -hears guns cocking- Heheheh I meant NEXT time... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto any more than any of you do...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four 

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy

* * *

**

Neji tore around a corner to go back to the house. He wove between people and objects in his way and nearly crashed into the door, unable to stop exactly on time at the speed at which he was running. He slid the door open, took off his shoes and ran to his uncle's room. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for a response.

A feminine voice called from inside the room, "Who is it?"

"It's Neji, can I come in?" he said impatiently.

"Neji?!" the voice practically squealed. The door opened so quickly that Neji almost got hit. Neji recognized the girl immediately.

She was a branch family girl named Kayu who was to help clean Hiashi's house every couple of days. She was about a year and a half older than Neji. Kayu had mid-length brown hair and wore a pink head band to cover up her curse seal whenever she took her hiai-ate off. She was about a head shorter than Neji. She was no genius, but she was still smarter than average; although she didn't show it. She constantly tried to seduce him with her looks, even though Neji didn't like her in the least.

Neji tried to hold back a groan. Tried and failed

_Great, just what I need. This is so troublesome._

Neji pushed past the girl who was just about to say something. He studied the room for a couple of seconds. It had been a while since he'd been in here.

The midnight blue walls held paintings and shelves. The shelves were almost completely filled by picture frames. Neji studied picture after picture.

_This isn't right._

Although he hadn't been in the room in a long time he knew that something was really messed up. The pictures were all different. Instead of Hanabi hugging her sister and holding up the peace sign, there was Hanabi scowling into the camera with her arms crossed.

Instead of Neji scowling into the camera, there was Neji with a brilliant half-smile.

Hinata looked pissed off in almost all of her pictures.

In fact, Hinata and Hanabi looked pissed in all of their pictures except for the ones taken in their childhood. Neji, on the other hand, looked pretty much happy in all of his pictures.

_This isn't right at all._

From what Neji could remember, it was supposed to be the other way around. Before, Neji was the one who looked pissed all the time and Hinata and Hanabi were the happy ones. He scanned a picture and picked it up. He looked at another and picked that one up too.

He held the frames side-by-side.

_These don't seem to be affected at all..._

The picture he held in his right hand had both himself and Hinata grinning into the camera. They were both pretty young in this picture. In the other picture that he held, it was himself, Hinata, and both of their fathers making goofy faces.

He placed the pictures back in their places and moved on to the next. He froze. He snatched the picture off of the shelf and looked over it again and again as if trying to memorize every detail.

In all of the pictures there were just small things that had been changed. Maybe a change in facial expression or positions, but the picture had been taken, it actually did exist. But the picture he held in his hand was a different story.

_This picture never existed. There was never a photo like this; it'd never even been taken._

In his hands he held a photo of Hizashi giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek, while holding a baby Hanabi. He must've been staring at the picture for a while because Kayu walked up and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Is anything wrong, honey?"

Neji shook his head, not to answer the question but to clear his mind. He realized that he had gotten completely off task.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Kayu said looking concerned and pulling him closer. "If you want, I could go and fix you some tea."

Neji eased out of her spider-like grip.

"I'm not your 'honey' and no, I would not like any tea," Neji answered, realizing that he had unintentionally answered to 'Honey'.

"Aw, c'mon Mr. Sourpuss! Humor me! You know what I was thinking today?"

She paused to give Neji a chance to answer. After about a minute of him showing no interest in answering the question, she proceeded to answer her own question.

"Well, I was thinking that I should come up with a nickname for you! How about that? I was thinking about Nejiji? I know it's longer than your original name but it's also cuter than your regular name don't you th-"

"Where's Hiashi-sama?" he interrupted.

Kayu stopped to think. "Hm. I believe he went on a mission..."

"How the hell is he on a mission?! He was just here last night, dammit!"

Neji wasn't cursing at Kayu. It was more like he was cursing at Hiashi for not being there.

Kayu recoiled at his sudden angry tone.

"He left this morning. Hokage-sama said that she had some important mission for him to carry out, or something along those lines."

Neji was about to talk when something in Kayu's expression stopped him. She actually seemed worried for him when he got angry. There was also a hint of guilt and fear because she was the on who angered him.

Worry, guilt, fear all at the same time. This seemed familiar.

Neji distracted himself from his thoughts

"When will he be back?" Neji asked through gritted teeth. He put his hands into his pockets where they clenched into fists.

Kayu looked down. "I'm not sure... I think maybe sometime in the middle of next week..." She looked up to see that Neji was looking more pissed than ever.

"At most!" she added quickly. "He could come back sooner, I mean..."

Neji's expression hadn't changed in the least.

_I don't have that kind of time. I need to know why he gave her the seal and took mine away._

Neji ran a hand through his hair. This was quickly becoming a habit he did when he got angry or irritated.

"The one time I really need to talk to him and he's nowhere to be fucking seen! Dammit!" Neji was talking to himself more than anything else. He looked up to see that Kayu had backed away one or two steps. He soon realized why.

He had unconsciously activated the Byakugan out of anger.

He deactivated the Byakugan and Kayu seemed a bit calmer. Neji could see that it hurt her to see him angry and she really was worried about him.

_Geeze, she's so sensitive. I get angry and she gets all cowardly and concerned. She's so fragile! Almost like . . ._

Neji shook the thought and proceeded to leave the room. He needed to have a talk with Hinata.

"Thank you," he said tersely, walking past the girl. He stopped in the doorway and tilted his head toward Kayu so that the rest of his body was still facing forward.

"Oh and Kayu, I'm sorry...for scaring you like that."

All she did was nod in response.

"If you want, you could fix me some tea. I'm parched." Neji wasn't actually thirsty but whatever it took for her to stop looking at him with those worried eyes, he would do it.

It reminded him too much of _her._ The _old her._

Neji's plan worked and her face instantly went from worried to carefree, as it was before.

"Alright Nejiji! I'll be happy to fix you some! But what type do you want?"

"Herbal" Neji dead panned. He was already beginning to regret his decision. "And my name is Neji."

But Kayu wasn't listening. "Alright Nejiji, Herbal it is!" she said joyfully and scampered out of the room humming a jaunty tune.

Neji followed her into the kitchen. "You wouldn't happen to know where Hinata is by chance would you?"

"Well, the last time I saw her she was stomping up the stairs into her room. I think she might be a wee bit upset. I don't think you should bother her." Kayu answered, preparing the cups.

"Ok, I'm going to have a little chat with Hinata. Prepare her some tea too." Neji said, beginning to walk away.

Kayu pouted. "But I thought it was just going to be us two, Nejiji! We have to include Hinata?"

Neji turned around. "Hinata and I will need some privacy so I'm afraid that only we will be drinking tea together." he said rather curtly.

"You know you shouldn't use such ugly language," Kayu said , obviously changing the subject and trying to keep Neji in the room with her.

"Ugly language?" Neji said, once again humoring her.

"Oh Nejiji, you know what I'm talking about. Plus, ugly language reflects ugly people," Kayu had taken several steps closer to Neji. "And I'm sure that you don't want to be categorized as," she reached up and ran a finger along Neji's jaw line. "Ugly."

Neji grabbed her hand before she could reach his chin.

" I believe you should check on the tea, Kayu."

Kayu tried to keep her face in check letting only a small scowl surface.

"Fine, I'll check on the damn tea." she huffed.

"You shouldn't use such ugly language," Neji called behind him with a smirk. "They reflect such ugly people."

Kayu rolled her eyes as he left the room.

* * *

Neji walked up the stairs at a snail's pace. He was in no hurry whatsoever. On the way up the stairs Neji thought of what he could say to Hinata to find out how this "situation" had happened. He reached her door without even realizing it. There was a low mummer behind the door and a quiet laugh. He began to reach for the door handle and quickly scolded himself in his mind.

_You remember what happened last time, right? Haven't you seen enough of Hinata? _

Neji nodded his head as if he were answering his own question as his face went from pale to crimson at the thought of seeing his cousin naked again. The conversation on the other side of the door continued and there was more laughter, louder this time.

He heaved a heavy sigh and knocked on the door timidly. The low hum of voices stopped instantly.

"You may enter." a bold voice called from inside the room.

"_You_ don't say who can enter or not. This is _my_ room. _I'm_ in charge."

There was a small pause.

"Now, you may enter."

More giggles. "You know, it wouldn't have made a difference either way. One way or another, their going to co-" She broke off mid-sentence.

The second Neji walked through the door Hanabi and Hinata's pleasant expressions instantly disappeared behind a cold mask.

Neji looked between the two sisters, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Not surprisingly, he didn't come up with any answers.

"Do you think that you could excuse the two of us please, Hanabi? I really need to speak with Hinata."

Hanabi remained sitting, not moving an inch. "Whatever you're going to say to her can be said in front of me." she said stubbornly. "It can't be that important."

_Does she honestly think Hinata needs a witness? What would I do to her?_

"Actually, I do believe Kayu needs help downstairs. She asked me if I could ask one of you to help her out. She said she'd really appreciate it." Neji said, going to his backup lie had Hanabi gotten obstinate.

Hanabi eyed Neji suspiciously and looked over to Hinata as if to say, "I could stay if you want." Hinata touched her shoulder gently and Hanabi understood that she could leave. The youngest Hyuga stood and walked toward the still opened door, all while glaring at Neji. She stole one last glance at Hinata and disappeared behind the corner, closing the door behind her.

Both of the Hyugas waited in silence for the other to start the conversation.

Hinata sighed loudly. "So. . . did you actually want something, or did you just come here to see my pretty face?" she said, sarcasm bold.

"Well..." Neji started, obviously trying to figure out how to order his words.

"Oh God! Don't tell me it's the latter!" Hinata said with evident mock terror. "Tsk Tsk Neji, that's so. . . _forward_ of you. Well since you came all the way in here I guess you could look for a quick second." She turned her head. "This is my best side."

Neji waited until she was done with her taunting before he said anything, reminding himself of his silent promise to himself.

_I will not flip out and lose it. I will control my anger._

"I would like some information on how you got the cursed seal."

Hinata laughed bitterly. "I think you know how it happened and how I got it"

Neji shook his head. "No, I mean _why_ did he put it on you? What'd you do wrong?"

Hinata sneered at Neji. "The only thing I did wrong was be born in the Branch Family. Any other reasons why, you'd have to ask your father, not me."

Now Neji was confused "My father is dead." Neji said he said in monotone

"Maybe to you, but he's still very much alive to everyone else."

"That's. . . impossible. He. . .died."

"Well I'm sorry to say that Hiashi-sama is alive and well. I'm_ truly_ sorry."

"You know damn well that Hiashi is not my father. He's yours."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's my father and your brother." she spat out the word brother like a bad name.

Neji refrained from thinking of all of the times Hinata had called her nii-san. "Okay fine, if he's _my _father, what happened to your father."

Hinata's jaw tightened. "I believe you already know the story." she said, glowering at Neji.

_This is going nowhere fast._

After a long pause Neji sighed and said, "Why do you hold me in contempt."

Hinata answered the question quickly. "Well then, aren't we modest. I do not hold just _you _in contempt. I hold the entire main branch in contempt. There is nothing special about you that I hold you particularly in contempt."

"Why is that." Neji said, in a calm voice as if he we're just discussing the weather.

"Your stupid Main Branch killed my father!" she hissed.

Neji stared wide eyed at Hinata as if she had just grown an extra set of arms.

"T-t-that's impossible. How?"

Hinata's angry eyes drifted toward the floor

"...I believe there was a... disagreement...with another village...cloud, I think...I was still very young but..." Her angry eyes rose back up to meet Neji's."I was old enough to know that it was the main branch to blame for his death."

Neji's face was completely expressionless. How long ago had it been when he believed the same thing?

"That's not true...it never happened like that..." Neji said, almost inaudibly

"Really? Then please tell me what the hell happened because I would love to know about all the things that I'm just so wrong about because you are always right. Hyuga Neji is always right!"

Neji waited impatiently for her to finish her sermon.

"Okay, fine. I will tell you how it happened. He _chose _to die that night."

"So you're saying that my father was fucking _suicidal!?_" Hinata practically yelled

"No, he wasn't suicidal. He...he was protecting the Main Branch. He was doing what was best for the clan."

Hinata let out a bitter laugh. "Either way, it always comes back to you Main Branch fuckers, huh? Even if I did believe you, it's still the Main Branch's fault."

Neji started to get irritated. "Would you get a grip and think rationally? Do you think that Hiashi would actually kill his own brother? His _twin_ brother?"

"No, I won't get a grip. You have no idea how I feel!"

This time it was Neji's turn to laugh. "You have no idea."

"Oh Yeah," Hinata said sarcastically. "Because your father is running around doing missions and having a jolly good time while mine is buried six fucking feet under! You can totally relate!" she said, her voice shaking with anger.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Do you think someone could open the door for me? This tray is kind of heavy," Kayu's voice called from the other side.

Hinata started to stand but Neji was already up before her. He opened the door and let Kayu in.

"Thanks Neji." she said.

She shot a glance over to Hinata and narrowed her eyes. "Hinata" she greeted none too politely.

Hinata nodded once. "Kayu," she said stiffly.

Kayu began to pour the tea, aware of the uncomfortable silence. When she finished she put the cups on platters.

"You know what, I don't really have a taste for tea. You can take my place Kayu, and by all means, do what ever you want in here, go wild." she said rising form her bed. She made her way over to the door. She turned back to look at Neji and Kayu. "Just please don't get my bed...messy."

On that note she left the room.

Neji could've sworn that he saw her wipe away a tear as she left the room.

"Aww, that was nice of Hinata, don't you think?"

Neji made no effort to reply. Inside his head he was fuming.

_How dare she just walk out like that! She doesn't even try to get it does she!? Her blatant disregard for others and their time is just upright disrespectful._

A voice from the back of his head interrupted his thinking.

_What a fool I must've been... before..._

"-about that Neji?"

Neji snapped back into reality. "What?"

"I said ' we should go out together tonight. Just the two of us. What do you think about that, Neji?'"

"... I'm sorry but I don't think so." Neji took a sip of tea and grimaced.

It was much too sweet.

Kayu pouted then brightened up. "Well... how about we make the most of out time... here? She did say _go wild_." Kayu said, blushing.

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check on that..."

Kayu now looked even more disappointed. Neji stood and excused himself from the room.

He chuckled at Kayu's offer.

_Even in this fucked up world, all she wants to do is get into my pants.

* * *

_

**A/N: so... how was it...? this was my longest chapter so far, prolly cuz I was trying to overcompensate for the months of no updates. Heheheh -sweatdrop-**

**well any way, it was fun making Kayu, cuz I made her the exact kind of female character that I hate, the kind that flirt shamelessly without a care about how the other person feels... and im sorry about that lame ass nick name too...**

**FUNFACT: did you know that I have one of these in every chapter except the first one?**

**THE REAL FUNFACT: the original date of this was sposed to come out on Jan 5 . . . A.K.A. muh Birthday! So I command thee to wish me a happy belated 14****th**** birthday! **

**Review . . . and all that jazz.**


End file.
